Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,566 ("Yu Patent") discloses in the abstract an electrophotographic imaging member including a substrate, a hole blocking adhesive layer, a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer, the hole blocking adhesive layer including a polyester film forming binder having dispersed therein a particulate reaction product of metal oxide particles and a hydrolyzed reactant selected from the group consisting of a nitrogen containing organo silane, an organotitanate, and an organozirconate and mixtures thereof. In the abstract of the Yu Patent, it is stated that the electrophotographic imaging member is preferably free of any distinct adhesive layer in contiguous contact with the hole blocking adhesive layer.
While the electrophotographic imaging members disclosed in the Yu Patent are suitable for their intended purpose, there continues to be a need, which the present invention addresses, for new hole blocking adhesive layers and new adhesive layers that exhibit good adhesive properties using environmentally friendly materials.
Conventional electrophotographic imaging members are also disclosed in Yu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,169 and Yu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,570.